


Spin

by onyourleft084



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007, Aston Martin DB10, Beginning of attraction, Drift Racing, Everybody Loves Q, Flirting!, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Q is actually a badass driver, Q-Branch - Freeform, Secret Talents, Test driving, impressed!James, riding shotgun, shared affection for a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: In which 007 takes a trip to Q-Branch and discovers that the Aston Martin-- his car, his trademark-- has been appropriated by someone else for a test drive. Apparently, Q has some mad drifting skillz.





	

Q-Branch was always the exciting bit of pre-mission prep for James. The basement of the MI6 headquarters, swarming with its tech nerds and engineers who hadn't seen the light of day in weeks and yet prospered beneath fluorescent bulbs and welding sparks, was probably the busiest part of the building-- and the part where most of the magic happened. Sure, the old place had changed from time to time, varying in everything from location to content to quartermaster, but one thing was for sure: if James Bond needed something, he would find it here.

In three days he was set for an assignment in Prague. Infiltration at one of the most prestigious business conventions in the continent, at one of the most expensive hotels in the country, rubbing shoulders with some of the most important people on the planet. Such a mission required style from head to foot to private transportation.

James thought, _I'm definitely taking the Aston Martin for this one._

"Good afternoon, 007," came the crisp voice of Q's second in command, a smartly-dressed young woman known as R. "What can we help you with this time?"

"Hello, R. I'm here for a car," replied James. " _The_ car, actually. You know the one."

"More accurately, I think you mean the model," said R reproachfully. " _The_ car, the first one, I hear got blown up somewhere in the Sierra Madre. Is that right?"

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was it a job prerequisite for all Q-Branch members to be so maddeningly sarcastic? Or did Q just train them all himself? "Just let me talk to your boss. Where is he?"

R grinned. "In the automobile section, coincidentally."

"Huh," said James. "Changing a flat tire, is he? Adding a couple of flamethrowers to the exhaust?"

Again R grinned. "Yeah...something like that."

"Thanks, R." James walked past her and to the automobile section of the basement. He'd find both the quartermaster and the car he was looking for in that place; two birds with one stone.

As he approached, he heard the sound of an engine rumbling amidst clamorous applause.

He'd know that engine anywhere.

* * *

 

All he ever meant to do was change the tire.

As always, Q was several steps ahead of James Bond. He knew the agent had been tapped for a mission recently and he was definitely going to want the Aston Martin, so Q jumped the gun and inspected the vehicle for servicing. He changed a flat tire, gave it a bit of a polish, silently blessed the hood with the hope that 007 wouldn't completely wreck this one, and started the engine to make sure it was in good condition.

Then he thought, _well, I'm already sitting in the drivers' seat, might as well take her for a spin._

It wouldn't have been the first time.

The screech the tires gave against the concrete floor was immensely satisfying, especially when Q noticed the other techies stop what they were doing and run up to watch their boss do a couple of laps in the test driving range. Q planted his foot on the gas and let the speed take over-- the wheel turning into an extension of himself, the garage blurring around him, the engine roaring in his ears-- and when he shot forward, he left everything else behind. Even the part of him that liked to play it safe.

He gunned the length of the driving range, drifted just enough to make a turn and accelerated again, while the watching members of Q-Branch cheered him on. A grin spread over his face as he made another lap, pushing the car to its limits. The DB10 wasn't strictly speaking a race car, but this wasn't just any DB10, it was an MI6-issued vehicle modified by Q-Branch-- and hey, if James Bond could drive it up walls and down steps, why couldn't Q give it a little spin right here?

He finished one more lap and let the car drift the last corner before coming to a screeching stop just inches from the edge of the driving range, to thunderous applause and hooting from his audience. It had grown bigger from the last time Q had noticed. And the most striking addition to the knot of people stood out in his usual suit and tie, watching Q with an expression that was equal parts surprised, impressed and amused.

Q couldn't help but give James a smug smile.

"Right, that's enough, everybody," came R's voice, commanding yet humorous. "Show's over. Back to work."

Good old R. She'd seen enough of Q's test driving antics to know when he had pronounced himself satisfied. Q cut the engine and leaned back.

"Well, I think we know you're all in good working order," he said to the dashboard affectionately. The crowd dispersed, but the figure in the suit came walking over to Q, still astonished. Milking it for all it was worth, Q lowered the window and leaned his elbow out casually.

"That was remarkable," James said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "The precision, the control...Where on Earth did you learn how to drive like that?"

Q flashed him a cheeky grin, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Ha, ha," said James dryly. He leaned on the roof of the DB10, drawing himself closer to Q. "I hate to say it, but the vehicle suits you."

"I think that's just because I treat it right," said Q smugly. "And now it's all yours, to use and abuse as you please. I'm sure you've already seen me test its full capacities."

"Actually," said James, "I might have missed the first couple of laps you did."

He was looking at Q in a way he never had before, that suggested that now he was about to let himself see the younger man for more than the snarky little nerdbucket who was only worth his weight in binary. And Q might-- just might-- let himself see James as more than a suit and a tie and a gun. As more than a subordinate. Rather like a friend.

Well, if he steered this thing right, maybe more than a friend.

Q reached over and opened the door to the front passenger seat, "Then allow me the pleasure of demonstrating. Again."

James grinned. "I don't ride shotgun. Not in an Aston Martin." He paused. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, welcome to my newest OTP phase. Thanks Spectre for closing on a scene filled with Bond/Q UST and no resolution. 
> 
> Regarding technical specs, I have no idea if the DB10 has the handling capacity to drift, but whatevs, I make the rules here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
